The invention relates to a vacuum container. More particularly, the invention relates to a vacuum container which has an air extraction device to extract the air in the vacuum container very fast.
There are two types of conventional vacuum containers. The first type vacuum container has a separated air extractor. The user has to hold the air extractor while the air extractor is in operation. Since the air extractor should be detached while the air extractor is in operation, the separated air extractor will occupy a room of storage. The second type vacuum container has an installed air extractor. Since the extracted air is confined in a very small interior of the installed air extractor, it will consume a long period of time to extract all the air in the vacuum container completely.